Sangre de Merodeador
by Samanta Black
Summary: Teddy es un hijo de merodeador, lleva en la sangre las bromas y travesuras que 30 años antes habían realizado los Merodeadores. Y eso, lo demuestra en su primer día. Hogwarts aun no a explotado solo porque James Sirius tiene ocho años menos que Teddy Lupin, o eso es lo que piensa McGonagall. Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Sangre de Merodeador.**

Se ajusta la corbata roja y dorada, mientras su cabello, azul eléctrico, se torna inconscientemente castaño. Levanta la mirada para asegurarse que la corbata está bien atada y el espejo refleja su rostro sorprendido frente al imperceptible cambio. Sus ojos dorados, la única parte de su cuerpo que siempre se niega a cambiar, se humedecen un poco al notar aquel mismo tono de cabello, que solo había conocido en aquellas antiguas fotos.

Sacude la cabeza alejando los tristes pensamientos, aunque sea por ese día, su primer día. La almohada de su nueva cama ya había sido testigo de demasiadas lágrimas la noche anterior.

Recoge su mochila de una de las sillas que hay allí y saca del cajón de la mesita que había junto a su cama tres cosas que no quiere olvidar.

Guarda la carta destinada a su padrino en la mochila, esperando no olvidarse de llevarla a la Lechucería, o no perderse en el camino, aunque sabe que esto último es poco probable, ya que, a pesar de ser su primer día en el enorme castillo de siete pisos, con unas pocas palabras sería capaz de conocerlo de punta a punta, como solo unos pocos han podido antes que él.

La foto de la mujer con cabello rosa y una enorme sonrisa, el hombre de aspecto cansado pero feliz y el pequeño bebe con cabellos multicolor van a parar a su bolsillo izquierdo asegurándose de que no va a perderla. Pero antes de eso la mira, durante tan solo unos segundos. _"No voy a desilusionarlos"_ sus labios murmuran, en un tono tan bajo que nos hace dudar si él mismo se ha escuchado.

Por último, sus pequeñas manos toman un viejo pergamino, tan viejo, que da la apariencia de estar a punto de desintegrarse allí mismo. Teddy ni siquiera se detiene a comprobar si lo dicho por su padrino era cierto, simplemente lo guarda en su bolsillo derecho, en donde también va a parar su varita.

Mira una vez más el reloj que marcan las 7:48, y aunque no tiene clase hasta dentro de dos horas sale apresuradamente porque si no sabe que se perderá el desayuno y esa estupenda torta de chocolate de la cual le había hablado su tío Ron.

* * *

A pesar de haber salido temprano de su habitación, Teddy no desayuna esa mañana. En el camino se ha encontrado con unos matones de 4° año de Hufflepuff a quienes no les había gustado su cabello azul pero si les había parecido divertido colgarlo de los pies con un hechizo que, irónicamente, habían inventado su propio padre y sus amigos. Solo pudo bajar 20 minutos después, cuando un prefecto que pasaba por allí realizo el contrahechizo.

Pero aun así, con todas las vueltas que tuvo que dar hasta encontrar el camino, cuando llego a las puertas del Gran Comedor a las 8:32, estas ya estaban cerradas.

Cansado por la carrera que había tenido que hacer a través del castillo, Teddy se sentó en el vacío vestíbulo con las palabras del prefecto de Gryffindor zumbando en sus oídos. _"El desayuno se sirve hasta las 8:30 en punto, ni un minuto más, así que no lleguen tarde". _Su estómago rugió reclamándole comida y eso hizo jurar a Teddy que se vengaría de los dos Hufflepuff.

Enojado, Teddy metió la mano en su bolsillo para comprobar si le quedaba alguna rana de chocolate que había comprado en el tren, pero en lugar de eso encontró algo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

"Genial" murmuro el niño mientras le daba vueltas al viejo pergamino entre sus manos. Si alguien hubiera estado en ese pasillo y lo hubiera escuchado, seguramente pensaría que Teddy estaba loco, después de todo ¿que tenia de interesante un sucio y viejo pergamino? Pero como Ted se encontraba solo en el enorme vestíbulo pudo sacar con tranquilidad su varita y apuntar al mapa diciendo:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Líneas de tinta empiezan a atravesar todo el pergamino, mientras que, poco a poco, se puede ir distinguiendo el mapa del castillo. Cuando el mapa termina de mostrarse, Teddy desea tener cuatro ojos más para poder verlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Algunos puntitos muestran a los alumnos más grandes en clases, otros a los profesores, a los fantasmas y hasta las armaduras. Ve a la directora McGonagall sentada en su despacho y a algunos de sus compañeros en la Sala Común o perdidos en algún pasillo del castillo.

Pronto sus ojos dan con lo que estaba buscando: las cocinas de Hogwarts. Se levanta inmediatamente y cuelga su mochila al hombro, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Llega a las cocinas en unos minutos y no duda ni un segundo en entrar. Una vez dentro, Teddy ve a tantos elfos domésticos juntos que se sorprende que su tía Hermione no haya empezado una huelga por el tema de la P.E.D.D.O. Unos diez elfos se acercan a él, y le ofrecen tal cantidad de manjares, que Teddy piensa en perderse el desayuno más seguido.

Una vez satisfecho, y con un paquete de muffins de chocolate en la mochila, Teddy sale de la cocina rumbo a su primera clase del día: Transformaciones. Camina con cuidado, y con el mapa e mano, listo para borrarlo, porque sabe que está cerca de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y no tiene intención de volver a cruzarse con los dos bravucones de nuevo. Pero a pesar de todas las precauciones que ha tomado, se los encuentra, pero esta vez ha sido Teddy el que los ha visto primero. Ambos chicos están de espaldas a él, totalmente distraídos y Teddy solo puede pensar que son "un blanco perfecto".

Una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo pícaro en la mirada del pequeño son lo último que ven los dos Hufflepuff antes de internarse a la oscuridad.

* * *

Ahora, está sentado frente a la directora. Teddy piensa que acaba de romper un record, pues ni siquiera ha ido a su primera clase que ya lo han mandado con la directora. Sabe que haber usado Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea con efecto pica-pica, para después aplicarles tintura permanente en el cabello y la cara a los Hufflepuffs había sido un poquito exagerado, pero ellos se lo habían buscado.

La directora McGonagall lo mira severamente a través de las gafas cuadradas y Teddy entiende porque los alumnos parecen temerle tanto. Pero de repente, la mirada de la directora se suaviza y larga un suspiro antes de decir:

—Una semana de castigo. Ayudaras a Madam Pince en la biblioteca —Teddy asiente a modo de respuesta antes de levantarse. Ya había llegado a la puerta, cuando la voz de la directora lo detiene.

—Y Señor Lupin. Sé que lo lleva en la sangre, pero por favor trate de controlarse. La próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente ¿Entendido? —Teddy vuelve a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras que su padrino siempre le decía cuando cometía alguna locura: _"Llevas en la sangre el instinto merodeador"._

Cuando Teddy se va, la profesora vuelve a suspirar mientras agradece interiormente que el primogénito de Harry, James, tenga ocho años de diferencia con Ted Lupin. No quiere ni imaginar cómo quedaría Hogwarts si dos merodeadores volvieran a estar al mismo tiempo en ella.

* * *

**Hola! Me ha tocado escribir sobre el primer día de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la TG, Teddy Lupin. Para mi, Teddy, a pesar de su metamorfomagia, heredo el carácter de su padre, incluyendo la parte merodeadora.**

**Y bueno, no podía quedarme sin escribir su primera travesura.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
